roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection of Superman
The Resurrection of Superman was the successful attempt by the Justice League to resurrect Superman, who had been killed by Doomsday a year prior. Background The Justice League return to the Batcave following their near fatal first encounter with Steppenwolf, and Cyborg retrieves the last Mother Box from S.T.A.R. Labs for the group to analyse. Batman decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are hesitant about the idea and argue against it. Bruce leaves the hangar in order to prepare to leave and carry out his plan. Alfred Pennyworth is also hesitant, inquiring why he was pushing Diana. Bruce confirms that she was right about the risk around bringing Superman back, but he has already formed a secret contingency plan to counter it. Alfred tries to convince Bruce that the team he formed would be strong enough to fight Steppenwolf, but Bruce reminds him that Clark could bring the team better than he ever could and was more human than he is, stating that the team needed him. Making one last argument, Alfred asks Bruce what Clark needs, telling him that he's probably at peace, but Bruce ignores him. Resurrection of Superman That night, Bruce travels with Barry Allen and Victor Stone to the Smallville Cemetery where the two proceed to dig up Clark's grave. Barry and Victor spend their time alone to get to know each other on a more friendly and personal level, with Barry joking about how they were the accidents and attempts to fist bump with Victor. Shortly after, Barry uncovers Clark's coffin and the two quickly dig it up and exhume the body. In Metropolis, Batman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman await the return of Flash and Cyborg as they hijack a military convoy and use it, along with a fake ID for Barry created by Victor, to gain access to the Kryptonian Scout Ship that had crashed in Metropolis three years prior. The team successfully infiltrate the Scout Ship and are able to bypass S.T.A.R. Labs security and gain access to the Genesis Chamber. While Aquaman places Superman's body in the waters of the chamber, Cyborg reveals that Lex Luthor had overloaded the ship's systems while bringing Doomsday to life, meaning there was no charge that could be generated to wake the Mother Box. Flash suggests that he might be able to do it, theorising that he could conduct an electrical current powerful enough to charge the box if he got enough speed and distance. Batman and Cyborg agree, and Flash runs to the other end of the ship. Cyborg performs a countdown, while Aquaman interrupts reminding them that Wonder Woman was right about this being a bad idea. The team ignore him and Cyborg continues the countdown. Barry quickly speeds down the hall and back into the Genesis Chamber, and successfully charges the Mother Box, but is flung to the side in the process. Superman immediately awakens, flying out of the Scout Ship, creating a gaping hole in the roof. After Superman was resurrected, the League follow him to Heroes Park outside of the Scout Ship, happy that he's back. However, he is with only a few memories and attacks the team when Cyborg's armour deems him a threat, which in turn created a sonic cannon that accidentally fired a missile at him. Superman then began to battle the Justice League at Heroes Park, but is interrupted by Batman. Recognising his old foe, Superman advances on Batman and almost kills him before Alfred Pennyworth arrives with Lois Lane. Aftermath Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the final Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Back at the Batcave, the team works out their next move without the assistance of Superman following his retreat with Lois Lane. Discovering that Steppenwolf plans on combining the Mother Boxes to bring about the Unity in an abandoned nuclear power plant near a village located in Russia, the five heroes go to stop him. Category:Events